1. Field
The invention relates to cooking utensils used to cook food items over a heat source, particularly cooking utensils used to cook food items such as frankfurters, marshmallows and the like over a charcoal, gas fired or open fire grill.
2. State of the Art
In the past the cooking of frankfurters or similar food items over a charcoal, gas fired or open fire grill has been accomplished by placing the frankfurters directly on the grill. The cooking of frankfurters and marshmallows over an open fire has typically been accomplished by using a spit, typically a sharpened branch of a tree or a commercially-produced or hand-held barbecue spit. Prior art which discloses such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,777, issued May 8, 1984; 3,955,487, issued May 11, 1976; 2,324,233, issued July 13, 1943; 2,183,938, issued Dec. 19, 1939; and 1,782,639, issued Nov. 25, 1930.
Typically in the cooking of frankfurters over a grill, the frankfurters are placed directly on the grill surface thereby subjecting the frankfurters to scorching from the heat source, and taking up substantial room on the grill surface not enabling other food items to be cooked simultaneously with the frankfurters. Frankfurters cooked in this method have a tendency to roll off the grill onto the ground or into the heat source. Often times frankfurters cooked by prior methods cook on the outer surfaces much faster than internally and require a substantial amount of attention from the person cooking the frankfurter, particularly when a hand held spit is used as the cooking device. If heated rolls are also desired, prior cooking methods require the cooking of the frankfurters or food items first, then a reduction in temperature of the heat source to accommodate the heating of rolls.